Your Happy Birthday Song
" |image = s1e9b Wander and Sylvia "Old and frumpy".jpg |caption = Wander and Sylvia singing with a hesitating Lord Hater between them. |band = Wander, Sylvia and the Watchdogs |performed = Doom Arena |genre = Dixieland jazz |runtime = 1:25 |band2 = Wander/Sylvia/Watchdogs |before = "The Tale of Brad Starlight" (Wander) |after = "Testing Sylvia's Earmuffs" (Wander) "Inside Your Mind" (Wander and Sylvia) |video = Episode version Demo version }} " " is a song from "The Birthday Boy". It's sung by Wander, accompanied by Sylvia and the Watchdogs, as they end Lord Hater's birthday party. Lyrics Instrumental Wander: Oh... It's your happy birthday Here's your happy birthday song And on your happy birthday, Nothing can go wrong I can tell that you're all grumpy 'Cause you've been around a while Just because you're old and frumpy Doesn't mean you shouldn't smile Because... It's your happy birthday Here's your happy birthday song And your birthday best be happy, 'Cause you won't be around for long! Instrumental Sylvia: So, try not to be so sad 'Bout your impending doom, Someday, we'll light birthday candles On your frigid tomb Wander: Oh... It's your happy birthday Here's your happy birthday song And your birthday won't be happy, 'Til you all sing along! Everybody! Watchdogs: Oh... It's your happy birthday Here's your happy birthday song Wander: Just the pit monster! (The monster mumbles in time) Everyone: I can tell that you're all grumpy 'Cause you've been around a while Just because you're old and frumpy doesn't Wander/Sylvia: Mean you shouldn't... Wander: What's that I see? Ohhhhhhhh...!!! Wander/Sylvia: Smile! Instrumental Wander: Happy birthday, Hater! Trivia *This is the first song that Sylvia sings. *This is the second song to finish off an episode, the first was Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme. *Portions of this song were briefly featured in a Disney XD promo for the show's move to the channel. *During the song, Lord Hater is shown to be displeased and hesitating throughout, like The Bronco's Buck in which Sylvia is annoyed throughout. *In addition to the Two Gentlemen Band on banjo, kazoos, bass and percussion, this song also contains horns courtesy of the California Feetwarmers.https://www.facebook.com/twomangentlemenband/posts/10152289640758604 *In the storyboards, Sylvia was wearing a party hat. In the actual episode, she did not. *Third song sung by Jack McBrayer (Wander) in the episode and Andy Bean in the animatic. ("Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme" , "The Tale of Brad Starlight") *The only one that didn't sing was Peepers due to being tied up and gagged. Continuity *Hater will later mention this happened in "The Brainstorm". *The kazoo intro of this song is heard briefly in the first act of "The Rider". Songwriters *Andy Bean *Craig McCrackenhttps://twitter.com/TwoGentlemen/status/451106771851943937 *Lauren Faust ASCAP Work #886918556 Other languages /Multilanguage}} References Allusions *The cannon used to throw hats over to the Watchdogs could be a reference to Pinkie Pie's party cannon from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Wander Category:Songs sung by Sylvia Category:Songs sung by the Watchdogs Category:Songs sung by Andy Bean